


Luci, this means war

by Wolf3y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Snowmen, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf3y/pseuds/Wolf3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 for lucifer.<br/>Warnings: very minimal language? I guess? <br/>Lucifer x reader <br/>11 “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luci, this means war

”(Y/n)“ a voice whispered in the dark. "Whattt"you moan rolling towards the sound of the voice, cold fingers trace their way up your back causing you to shiver. "Luci? I get that you’re normally cold. But did you put your hands in ice this time?” A slight chuckle to your left, causes you to reach out and grab his shirt pulling him close to you. “What time is it?” You ask before pulling Lucifer closer to kiss him. His lips were slightly cold, but still held such a loving warmth as he laid next to you pulling him on top of you. “Wanna play in the snow after breakfast?” Lucifer asks in between kisses. “Wait. It snowed? When?!” You yelled excitedly.   
“Last night!” You heard Sam yell from his room down the hall. Laughing you roll off Lucifer shivering at the coldness of the floor on your feet. “Babeee, where’d you put my pants?” You look around, “the really fuzzy ones?” Chuckling him picks them up from underneath the bed. “Thanks love, let’s get breakfast and then we can’t go outside.”  
———  
“Guys? Where are you?” You ask wandering outside in the snow. Sam and Dean had gone outside while you were eating and Lucifer followed after them while you got dressed. The snow lay on the ground like a heavy blanket and everything was eerily quite. After a minute of hearing nothing but silence you sigh and start forming a snow ball and start rolling it on the ground. After half an hour you had three different sizes large snowballs. The boys still no where insight you called out again. “Sammmmmm! I need your help. I can’t lift these by myself.”  
Sam walks out from beside the bunker with a smile playing on his lips. “Drop it. Now. I know what you and Dean are playing. I want to finish my snowman before you two start an all out war.” Sam’s face drops slightly as he drops the snowball he had behind his back. “Dean she’s onto us. Snowman first!” Sam calls as Dean walks out from the same spot Sam had just emerged from. “Aww come on princess.” He teases as he rolls the biggest snowball into a perfect spot where you can see it from the bunker door. Sam grabs the middle piece and carefully places it on top of the base and adds a little snow to help keep it in place. Picking up the head you carefully place it onto with help from both Sam. “Guys.. Where’s Luci?” You ask putting the finishing touches on the snowman. You really wanted him to see the snowman before it got destroyed in the snowball war the boys were planning.   
“(Y/n) sweetheart.” Lucifer called from behind you. Turning around you watched Lucifer walk out from the tree line with a large snowball in his hands. “LUCIFER, Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!“ You yelled as the snowball impacted with your shoulder causing you to fall into Sam and Dean. "Luci you’re in so much trouble!” You yell gathering up snow and forming it into a ball. “Sam’s on my team! Dean your with Luci. Five minutes to find a base and get ready.” You call grabbing Sam’s hand pulling him with your towards the woods tossing your snowball right into Lucifer's face. “Love you Luci. But this means war.” You laugh at his shocked face. Snow clinging to his eyebrows and lashes. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He chuckled before disappearing and reappearing next to Dean.


End file.
